


Mistakes Have Been Made

by Finale



Series: Favoritism [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Hal should also stop teasing him, M/M, Multi, but Kyle should really remember overly protective dads, threesomes are excellent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle has survived a wonderful night with Jason and Soranik. Now he has to hide with Hal to avoid threats of castration from overprotective dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Have Been Made

“You have made so many bad choices this week,” Hal says with an almost awed shake of his head. “Like, you almost make my choices look good.”

“Shut up Hal,” Kyle groans, trying to smother himself with a pillow.

“No, seriously. What made you think having a threesome with Soranik and Jason was a good idea? Wait, how did you even convince them that having a threesome was a good idea?” Hal asks, getting a bit distracted on the ‘how’ of the latest insanity.

“Less I convinced them, and more they somehow met, discovered they both are interested me, and decided a threesome was a good idea. I am technically not at fault for that part, no matter what either of their dads think,” Kyle says. “And I thought it was a good idea, because have you ever fucking looked at Soranik or Jason?”

“Kyle,” Hal says slowly, “I’m married to Bruce and divorced from Sinestro. Technically, they’re both my stepchildren. I am never going to ‘fucking look’ at either of them.”

“Still, they’re both gorgeous and they were the ones who decided a threesome was a good idea,” Kyle grumbles. “I shouldn’t be the one getting threats of castration.”

“It’s cute you think that’s how it works when overprotective dads are involved.”

“Shut up and help me figure out how not to die,” Kyle says, throwing his pillow at Hal.

“Well, I can distract Bruce with a blow job, or maybe get them involved in a threesome with me,” Hal says thoughtfully. “That could be fun.”

“…I need so much brain bleach right now.”

“Or more sex from Jason and Soranik.”

“I hate you.”

“I’m the only defense you have right now against Sinestro and Bruce, so you have to deal with my filthy, filthy thoughts,” Hal says cheerfully.

“I’m going to go hide on Oa,” Kyle decides. Anything is better than dealing with that.

“Jason and Soranik told you to stay on Earth because they can’t booty call you on Oa. Not with her being a Yellow Lantern or Jason being Red Hood,” Hal points out.

“I hate that that’s actually a good argument,” Kyle groans. “I’m still gonna die.”

“You know they are trying to calm their dads down, right?” Hal asks, amusement filling his voice. “Like, they like you and your dick too much to let them castrate or brutally murder you. I think you’ll be fine.”

“Lies. I’m going to die brutally and painfully and then they’re going to get together without me,” Kyle says, being overly dramatic.

“Cut down on the theatrics, you drama llama,” Jason snarks, strolling through the door with Soranik next to him. He lifts Kyle’s head up so he can relax on Jason’s thigh, and Soranik curls up on top of him, pinning him to the couch. “Bruce and Sinestro are both calmer now. As long as we name any kids we have after Sora’s Mom and either of Bruce’s parents, we’re good.”

“I like the expectation of this relationship lasting,” Hal notes. “And with that, I’ll let you two go back to debauching Kyle and go see if I need to debauch Bruce, or convince someone to debauch Sinestro. Or have them both debauch me,” he adds thoughtfully.

“Go away Hal,” Kyle groans.

“See you three later, don’t do what I wouldn’t do!”


End file.
